<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You, Too by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426406">I Love You, Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Read This, Harley Keener - Freeform, It Is Total Garbage, I’m Way Too Obsessed With Parkner, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Please Be Nice Anyway, parkner, spiderlad, this is my first fic on this website, tony stark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You, Too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was already having a bad day. Of course he just had to go and make it worse. He had been in the elevator when it happened. He was minding his own business, about to check with Mr. Stark to see if there was more he needed to do before he went home when this boy, this really, really cute boy got on the elevator. Of course, Peter wasn’t going to talk to him (unless he spoke first), because Peter was the biggest introverted bi disaster. <br/>  Suddenly, the boy said, “I love you.”<br/>  Peter looked around, but nobody else was in the elevator with them. Not wanting to be rude, he said quietly, “I love you too.”<br/>  Then, because of course, this mystery boy gave Peter a weird look and pointed to his Bluetooth. Peter turned bright red and buried his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry.”<br/>  Next to him, there was a muttered “bye”, and then the boy said, louder, “It's okay. Maybe, to spare yourself some embarrassment, you could go on a date with me?”<br/>  He sounded so confident, yet when Peter pulled his head out of his hands, the boy was obviously biting the inside of his lip.<br/>  “Weren’t you just talking to your girlfriend?”<br/>  “My sister. Is that a yes or no, darlin’? You gotta tell me ‘cause this is makin’ me nervous.”<br/>  Peter smiled shyly. “It’s a yes, but before anything’s settled, I need your name and maybe your number.”<br/>  “My name's Harley. As for my number…” He opened his hand, as though to take Peter’s. Cautiously, Peter took it, and Harley wrote his number on the back of his hand. “See you at 7:00?” <br/>   “Yep!” Peter said brightly. <br/>   When he got to Mr. Stark, he was smiling like a madman. <br/>   “What’s got you so happy?” Mr. Stark asked.<br/>   “Oh, nothing.”<br/>   But it wasn’t nothing. What had once been a bad day turned out to be bright and happy, all because of a little embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>